Forbidden Fruit
by TristaSaysPikaPi
Summary: A daring move by Kaoru entices his other half, but not in the way he was hoping. Now he has to choose between the two sides he loves. His caring older brother, and the passionate seme that emanates from Hikaru.
1. The First Bite

**"Welcome, Princesses."** Hikaru and Kaoru pealed in perfect harmony. Each girl giggled as the twins, seemingly adjoined at the hip, held their hands out on either side welcoming their guests. Leading them along to their assigned couch in the far right corner of the room.

_Another day, another lie._

Kaoru grimaced as he began the over-played script, scraping his arm on the floor in a heartbreakingly melodramatic fall, crying out in pain and embracing his injured elbow in his palm.

**"Hikaru, it hurts…"**

His eyes swelled up with tears as his older brother cradled his face between his hands, lips only an inch or so from his own.

**"Kaoru…"** he listened headily as Hikaru's voice dropped to a sensual whisper,** "I wasn't there for you. I'm supposed to protect you, Kaoru… I'm so sorry…"**

_His scent is perfect, alluring in a way._

**"Hikaru, comfort me…"**

_Damn it. Stick to the script, Kaoru. You sound so pathetic._

Tears welled in his eyes and he felt the sincere touch of his twin's fingers wiping away the warm tears that streamed across his cheeks. Laying his face against Hikaru's open palms, he stared into the eyes that mirrored his own, yellow and full of wanting and sorrow.

_I can't take this unbearable urge any longer. His face is immaculate, the taboo of our relationship has too strong of a pull, a hypnotic attraction. Fighting is just too hard, is impossible…_

And he was convinced. Without another word, without another thought to reason out what he desired to do for such a long time… he sealed the distance.

The contact was electric. Bolts laced out sharply and not only snaked through the twins and warmed their identical bodies to the core, but dazed the on goers as well. Frenzy broke out, squeals and screams filling the air thickly.

The damage done, the forbidden door of endless possibility unlocked, opened wide never to be closed again, the key thrown far from their dimension. A dimension where soft lips and golden eyes tipped the world off of its axis and made time itself stop to admire the beauty. Almost as though to freeze it in time, capture the infinitesimal moment forever. Hikaru and Kaoru were in an altered world, their pleased fans' squeals of desire fell upon deaf ears.

All that was left was the taste, the warmth, and the feel of skin against skin. Hikaru, being the assertive of the two, ran his tongue along his younger brothers lower lip, begging for entry. Kaoru sighed and the gesture gave Hikaru just enough entrance to slide his way in. Their tongues danced erotically as the heat whirled through their identical bodies, curling in their stomachs like a ball of fire. The forbidden fruit at last partaken of.

Luckily, the only persons to witness the performance were the girls, the many adoring girls. Them, and Haruhi.


	2. Down to the Core

When their lips finally pulled away Hikaru stroked his younger brother's face lovingly, **"It's about time Kaoru…"** Karou blushed fiercely turning away, **"You… you're embarrassing me… don't."** Hikaru smiled devilishly and gripped his younger brother's chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning his face back towards him. **"Look me in the eyes, don't turn away."** A slightly more forceful tone arose from his throat. In that moment Kaoru's eyes passed Hikaru's and looked over his shoulder. Haruhi stood motionless, eyes wide with shock and horror.

Almost sprinting, in a single fluid motion that looked almost planned Kaoru and Hikaru were at Haruhi's side. **"Haruhi"** They chimed as one, linking her by each arm and dragging her to the back room.  
Tamaki's room they called it. The floor and walls stretched far and wide, the back one being plastered entirely with windows that looked out over the school's Sakura no niwa or Cherry-Blossom Garden. Gentle breezes sent graceful petals of the palest pink through the air, few falling against the window lightly as though they were snowflakes.

_Snowflakes... _Kaoru almost laughed.

_And why are there cherry blossoms? It's mid-December..._

Kaoru forced her into an ivory-cream covered chair and watched fearfully as Hikaru bound her tightly at her wrists and feet. Haruhi's hands writhed for a moment or two before they finally rested against the arms of the chair, thoughtfully fingering the fur cover that draped neatly over the back.

**"Hika-"**  
**"Stop it, you'll only worry me more."** His voice was thick and demanding, agitation peeking through.

_What is he planning? His face is turning scarlet and his voice is shaken…_

Haruhi (being the stubborn female she was) didn't show signs of unease or distress but instead of pure irritation.** "I wasn't going to run off and tell anyone, you know. Is this all really so necessary?"** she asked in a huff, motioning with her eyes to the thick twine restraining her.

**"Haruhi, please don't think badly of us we didn't mean to-"**

again Kaoru's worried pleas were drowned out by his other half, **"Awh,"** he cooed,

**"Haru-chan looks so cute when she's tied up."** His eyes dipped low and filled with lust, the way he would look at Kaoru when they were performing their not-so-innocent shows.

His twin watched fearfully as his brother smirked and casually walked over to the door to the host room and locked it.

Watched fearfully as he moved his way stealthily back to Haruhi, standing behind her chair.

Watched fearfully as he leaned forward, placing a kiss on her collarbone, trailing his nose and lips up her neck to the back of her ear, inhaling deeply.

Chills crept up Haruhi and Kaoru's spines and they shivered in unison. A divine mixture of anticipation and fear and uncertainty shared between the two.

Haruhi's lips trembled as Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's wrists as though to restrain him as well,** "Hika… you shouldn't be doing this. Tamaki's gonna be m-"** his lips were silenced beneath his brother's yet again. But this kiss wasn't like the last, it wasn't fulfilled, wasn't content, or longing. It was insatiable, needy, and tasted of a thousand flames. Melting underneath the familiar lips he moaned into Hikaru's mouth, yet again letting his twin's tongue tangle with his. Their breaths became one, one breathing in and the other out, the sweet taste entwining and becoming an intoxicating flavor that only enticed them even more. Waves of pleasure swallowed them whole, their cores burning with desire for their equal match. Kaoru's fingers reached out and held onto Hikaru's face firmly, holding their lips together and not wanting the fire to extinguish.

**"Hika…"** And suddenly Hikaru's hands were alive, tugging at his twin's shirt and sliding it over his head, followed by his own; his fingers running down his back and digging into his back roughly. With a growl, he tackled his brother onto the floor, holding him down with his hips while he placed kisses along his jawline, snaking a path down his neck and collarbone. He stopped only a moment to flash a wicked grin at his innocent brothers face, loving the way lust burned in his eyes like a fire, the way his face glowed red with both embarrassment and pleasure. Hikaru allowed his tongue to trail down Kaoru's stomach until he reached the edge of his uniform pants. Carefully he ran a finger across the skin near the hem, grinning devilishly all the while.** "Kao, let's play doctor."**

**"Holy fuck…"** Kaoru whimpered as he felt his member harden under his brother's tormenting words. Still smiling, Hikaru grazed his hand over the distinct bulge, **"I'll take that as a yes."**


	3. Winter Cherry Blossoms

Haruhi whined and squirmed under her bonds, unable to take the image of the identical Gods on the floor that revealed her darkest fantasy. In reality, she'd wanted this to happen since the first day she watched their faces grow near, their lips hanging daintily on the oh-so-thin line between brotherly love and passionate lovers. So many times she had fantasized about the two, imagining their punishment doctor games they spoke of around the girls. She'd overheard the conversations, and now she was witnessing it for real.

Her soft whimper caught the ears of Hikaru and Kaoru and once again the mischievous smirk broke out across Hikaru's face. His lips grazed Kaoru's ear blithely and moved in silent words, Kaoru responding with a matching smirk and a nod. Hikaru removed his body from Kaoru's, each of them standing up and walking in the same rhythm to Haruhi's chair. Both shirtless and smiling. Haruhi felt her stomach drop. They looked like statues, moving statues; each sculpted from pale stone and chiseled in all the right places. Flawless perfection in identical physical forms, creeping towards her, their yellow eyes flashing with mischief and excitement.

**"Haruhi, we really…"** Hikaru began as they both neared her spot on the chair.

**"Really…"** Kaoru's softer, desire filled voice cooed.

**"****_Really_**** want you…"** they both whispered on each side of her ear.

Haruhi shivered and closed her eyes. How could their warm breath against her ear, face, and neck cause her to feel such severe feelings of pleasure?

Her body burned with need, was there truly a feeling that could surpass this? She pressed her thighs together hungrily, trying to relieve the sweltering desire to reach down and…

**"Stop… I can't take this…"** she gasped as each twin attacked her neck, their tongues and lips igniting the ember that scorched inside of her. Moaning her head fell back, eyes closed in ecstasy, only reopening when she felt a hand on her thigh. **"Don-"** and Kaoru's lips were on hers, stifling her like Hikaru had to him earlier. Hikaru knelt on the floor in front of Haruhi, rubbing her thigh and inching up higher and higher. Smirking, knowing the thin material made it feel as though he was caressing her bare skin.

_Ice._

Haruhi decided

_Hikaru is ice. His eyes are cold, they pin me to the spot. Even if I were able to move, his presence has me drawn like moth to a flame. _

Her eyes closed.

_ And fire._

Haruhi moaned as Hikaru slipped a finger into her.

_Hikaru is also fire. His touch burns me, leaving scars that I can't see but I can distinctly feel._

Kaoru whined as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers just enough to release his length. It sprang free and his hand grabbed ahold, moving slowly in an attempt to join in the pleasure Haruhi was experiencing.

This caught Hikaru's eye and once again his twin became the center of his attention.

In a single swift movement he had pinned him to the floor by the wrists with his right hand, stretching his torso over his brother's until his lips rested at the back of Kaoru's neck. **"Only I can touch you."**

Kaoru shivered and let out a small whimper as Hikaru used his free hand to pull his shaking hand away from his shaft. Replacing it with his own almost instantly. The sudden change in warmth shocked Kaoru and he heard Hikaru let out a little laugh, "Patient- I think I know where the source of the problem is." His smirk seemed carved into his face and only grew as his left hand worked faster, enticing responses from Kaoru. **"Mmmmhhh~ I can't- I'm gonna-" **Kaoru's breath came out in pants as he writhed underneath Hikaru's hold and body.

**"No you're not. If you cum, you'll pay the price."**

But his words were too much, they send Kaoru over the edge and he shot one-two-three loads onto Hikaru's hand, which patiently massaged the tip of his length.

**"Slut. You just couldn't wait could you?"**

There was a bittersweet tone in his voice. It came off as nice and caring but that only made Kaoru fear it even more.

Hikaru's fingers flew up and he pressed them against his twin's lips, opening them forcefully and shoving them into his mouth.

**"Clean up your mess."**

Kaoru's tongue swirled over his brother's fingers, eagerly swallowing the sticky white substance. Sucking and lapping at the four fingers that were jammed nearly down his throat until he pulled his head away, whispering shyly, **"I'm done."**

Hikaru removed his hands and grabbed his twin's waist, flipping him onto his back and grabbing his right left, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed Kaoru's pants and pulled them down all the way, yanking them off entirely. His index finger dug knuckle-deep into his Kaoru's tight hole, using his saliva as a week lubricant.

**"And let the punishment games begin."**

Kaoru barely had time to protest as Hikaru pulled his own pants down revealing himself to be rock hard as well, and buried it fully into Kaoru.

Tears streamed from Kaoru's face, his mouth open as though he were screaming but not a sound could escape his lips. He felt his brother shove deeper and harder into him.

**"Kaoru…"**

He thrust into Kaoru.

**"I love you."**

Another thrust.

**"I love you, Kaoru."**

Thrust.

**"I love you."**

Tears dropped from Kaoru's eyes onto the floor as he turned away, covering his face.

Hikaru's face drifted from pure ecstasy to confusion and sorrow. But it was a moment too late as he felt his member swell and overflow, pumping his release into Kaoru. As he pulled out Kaoru shuddered, feeling the liquid seep out of him onto the floor.

For a moment Kaoru thought Hikaru had gotten up and left until he felt warmth envelop his body. Opening his eyes, he peered up at his brother who had his arms wrapped around him; holding him tightly, similar to the way a mother would cradle her child.

_Stay. _

Hikaru silently begged

"**You're crying…" **Kaoru said quietly as he felt Hikaru's tears drip onto his face.

**"Because you are." **Hikaru's voice was forced, shaken.

**"And it's my fault."**

_Hikaru is crying… because I'm crying?_

**"Hika… I love you."**

_Why do I sound so sad… and why are those words, the words I've said to my brother for years, suddenly more consequential. Like they have a new meaning… a new feeling… a new sound._

Kaoru peered up at his brother's face, another tear hitting his cheek right below the eye.

_Our love, the way we fit together. It's strange and foreign; like it doesn't belong, doesn't fit. Yet it's unnervingly beautiful and mesmerizing at the same time…_

His eyes crossed over Hikaru's shoulder to the pale light coming from the windows; Pastel pink cherry blossoms fell through the air silently just on the other side.

**_Like cherry blossoms in the winter._**


End file.
